1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motorized displays. More particularly, this invention relates to light weight motorized displays, which are relatively inexpensive and can be produced in vast numbers.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
In advertising articles, such as cigarettes, it is frequently desirable to display several brands produced by a single manufacturer in a unified group. Preferably, the display should be appealing and should be interesting, so as to attract attention. One way to attract attention is to have the products on display move.
Ordinarily, when displaying cigarettes, an actual pack of cigarettes is used. If the display is on a store counter, or is readily accessible to store customers, the cigarettes are frequently stolen. Consequently, store proprietors tend to move the display to an inaccessible area, where the display is not so effective.
When advertising products, such as cigarettes, it is necessary to have a vast number of displays, so that the displays can be set up in thousands of retail outlets. The displays, consequently, have to be inexpensive and uniform in appearance. In addition, the displays should be relatively sturdy, so that they can withstand abuse, and should allow frequent and easy change of the cigarette packages being advertised. Preferably, the display should utilize emply cigarette packages, in order to discourage theft, which frequently results in the effectiveness of the display being compromised.